ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1: 4 Years Ago
(The movie opens with Rayso in a helicopter hovering above Atlanta.) * Rayso: Imagine a world where no mission is that simple as it seems. Welcome to Raven: Mission Impossible 4 - Bat Protocol. (The movie then cuts to various cutscenes of clips from the movie. After the slideshow, the screen whitens and fades to Jamie Rahn facing the viewer, holding a microphone at Turner Field.) * Jamie Rahn: The stunts you're about to see are designed and supervised by trained professionals. They are extremely dangerous and they shouldn't be attempted by anyone, anywhere, anytime. (The "Fear Factor" UK theme song plays as it skips to more various cutscenes of the action. As the music ends, the title shows up. The movie starts in Atlanta in 2009.) * Rayso: (voiceover) July 1, 2009: 8:10p.m. 37 zombies wait to board a flight to Delaware. Among them is Dr. Zomboss. * Milvad: (voiceover) They have been delayed in Panama, because they missed the original flight. A replacement has been charted to take them to Virginia. * Jamie Rahn: (voiceover) Also on the flight are Jessie and Meowth. They're visiting a friend of theirs who has been working for a long time. * Leja: Jessie is lucky to get seats on this aircraft. Delays in getting VISAs mean other flights are sold out. (It then skips to the villains on the B.W. Jet.) * Obra: (voiceover) The crew complete their final preparations. (The scene cuts to 8:34p.m.) * Sonlu: (voiceover) 8:34p.m. The B.W. Jet takes off from Panam Airport. Distance to Virginia: 3,169 km. Estimated flight time: 4 hours, 26 minutes. (The scene cuts to inside a traffic control centre at another airport: in Miami, Florida.) * Worad: (voiceover) Miami's Area Control Centre. 11p.m. Poser Pete is working the night shift. He and one other controller are managing a sector of airspace above Montgomery and part of Atlanta. * Elet Hall: (voiceover) By day, this is one of the biggest crossroads in the USA, but at night, traffic slows down to a trickle with only a few aircraft vehicles at any given time. * Kyson: (voiceover) Poser Pete's colleague goes on a break. Pete is solely responsible for all Atlanta area airspace. He sets one radar for traffic passing through his sector and the other for planes coming to land at another airport. * Kevin Bull: (voiceover) But after 11p.m., there are no scheduled landings. Pete can concentrate exclusively on passing traffic. (The scene cuts to 11:06p.m.) * Sonlu: (voiceover) 11:06p.m. Dr. Zomboss and his minions, cruise 36,000 feet above Florida. They are scheduled to arrive in Virginia in just over 2 hours. (It cuts to the North Carolina airport. The Doomsday Express is taking off.) * Mike Bernardo: (voiceover) In the airport in North Carolina, the Doomsday Express takes off. Destination: Montgomery. James and Wobbuffet are the only people on board. (The scene skips to the Traffic Control Centre in Miami.) * Worad: (voiceover) Maintenance engineers arrived in Poser Pete's control room. They've come to service the main radar. Category:Scenes Category:Opening Scenes Category:Raven: Mission Impossible 4 - Bat Protocol